Kōichi Yamadera
|birthplace = Shiogama, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan|nickname = Yama-chan, Bazooka Yamadera|nationality = Japanese|spouse = Mika Kanai (1994-2006) Rie Tanaka (2012-2018)|occupation = Actor, tarento, seiyū|active = 1985-present|status = Active|Agent = Across Entertainment}} is a Japanese seiyū, actor, tarento, narrator, master of ceremonies and impressionist from Shiogama, Miyagi Prefecture. He graduated from Tohoku Gakuin University's economics school, and is currently affiliated with Across Entertainment. Before that, he was affiliated with the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. His nickname is . As a radio personality, he is known as among other things. He is best known for his roles in Cowboy Bebop (as Spike Spiegel), Kaiketsu Zorori (as Zorori), Ghost in the Shell (as Togusa), Neon Genesis Evangelion (as Ryōji Kaji), Soreike! Anpanman (as Cheese), the Yatterman remake (as the Yatter-Mechas) and Ranma ½ (as Ryōga Hibiki/P-chan and the Jusenkyō Guide).Alicia Keys Plays Free Show in Tokyo, Japan Entertainment News - November 30, 2007 He is known for voicing Jim Carrey and Eddie Murphy in the Japanese language releases of their respective films. History He was the manager of the Tagajō Senior High School basketball team before he made a name for himself. His voice-acting debut was the OVA Megazone 23 as the motorcycle-riding Shinji Nakagawa, while his television debut was the anime Bosco Adventure as the cowardly Otter. Yamadera's break-out role as a seiyū was the anime Ranma ½, in which he played the dual role of Hibiki Ryōga and the Jusenkyō Guide. In 1991, Yamadera joined forces with Toshihiko Seki and Noriko Hidaka to form the acting unit , which disbanded in 1995. On the October of 1997, Yamadera became a host on the TV Tokyo children's variety show Oha Suta. Yamadera married fellow seiyū Mika Kanai in 1994 and they stayed married for twelve years until divorcing on the spring of 2006 (though the divorce wasn't made public until late 2007). Kanai is said to have kept their 4-story house, while Yamadera lives in an apartment in Tokyo. On June 17, 2012, Yamadera married voice actress Rie Tanaka, with a ceremony held in Hawaii on January 3, 2013. until they filed a divorce in August 2018. Career *He has appeared in numerous anime alongside Megumi Hayashibara, who had roles in Neon Genesis Evangelion (Rei Ayanami, Yui Ikari), Wataru (Himiko Shinobibe), Ranma ½ (Ranma Saotome (female)), Donkey Kong Country (Diddy Kong), and Cowboy Bebop (Faye Valentine). *He has appeared in every Pokémon film thus far, playing a different role each time. However, he rarely stars in the television series itself. Coincidentally, Megumi Hayashibara has also appeared in every Pokémon movie as Musashi (Jessie). *He, alongside dancer Hisako Ōshima, was the champion of the second season of Shall We Dance?, the Japanese version of Dancing with the Stars. *He was considered for the role of Sheriff Woody in the Japanese dub of Toy Story before Toshiaki Karasawa (Minna no Ie) was cast. *Because of his wide vocal range, he is sometimes known as , often playing characters who are cool, heroic, or comedic. *He took over much of the ongoing roles of Kei Tomiyama after his death in 1995. *He has dubbed over numerous Disney roles, including Donald Duck, Beast, Genie, Mushu, Stitch, and Sebastian. He is also known for dubbing over a number of live-action actors, including Eddie Murphy, Stephen Chow, Jim Carrey, Robin Williams, Brad Pitt, and Jean-Claude Van Damme. *He later received the Kei Tomiyama Award in the Third Seiyū Awards. *Yamadera's also known for his verstaile range, as shown in the video game Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony where he voiced all five Monokubs, including Monophanie, marking her as Yamadera's first and only female role. According to Danganronpa V3 official blog, Yamadera is the first person it comes to mind when you think of “the same person voicing multiple characters at the same time”. No one has as much “multiple characters” experience as him and no one has that same high quality in making themselves sound like completely different people. He took the individual quirks of each Monokuma Kubs and made all of them unique. Roles Major roles in bold Television animation 1986 *''Bosco Adventure'' (Otter) *''Dorimogu Dā!!'' (Cookie, mole, man) 1987 *''Akai Kōdan Zillion'' (Guardock (episodes 26, 28, 30 and 31), navigator #A (episode 13), Mash (episodes 15 and 16), Nōza soldier (episode 16), Nōza Army staff officer (episode 19), staff officer #A (episode 26)) *''Bikkuriman'' (Heikō-oni) *''City Hunter'' (Abe, hitman, skunk, Inspector Fukamachi, additional voices) *''Esper Mami'' (Subordinate #A, pupil #B, director, man #C, Kabi) *''Kamen no Ninja Akakage'' (Tomizō Karakuri, Jōshū-man, Tenjiku Yami, ninja) *''Legend of the Century's End Savior: Fist of the North Star 2'' (Villager) *''Machine Robo: Battle Hackers'' (Drill Crusher) *''Slippy Dandy'' (Slippy Dandy) 1988 *''Chōon Senshi Borgman'' (Dust Jead, Thunder) *''City Hunter 2'' (Silver fox, Rubāto, Shirozaru, government person, Mosada, Misawa, Akira, Kazama, Master, Schmit, additional voices) *''Ikinari Dagon'' (Pilot) *''Mashin Eiyūden Wataru'' (Kurama Wataribe, Bibide Sēkima Tsū (episode 30), Umashika (episode 34), Niō Otōto (episode 36)) *''Meimon! Daisan Yukyūbu'' (Naoya Kyōmoto) *''Moeru! Onii-san'' (Teacher #A (episode 5)) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (Cheese, birch husband, birch husband's father, Kamameshidon, Yuzujijiya, tanuki spirit) *''Tsuide ni Tonchinkan'' (Imahishirō Furusawa) 1989 *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor'' (Hiker #C) *''Madō King Granzort'' (Shaman) *''Peter Pan no Bōken'' (Checco, Nana) *''Ranma ½/Ranma ½: Nettōhen'' (Ryōga Hibiki/P-chan, Jusenkyō Guide) *''Tenkū Senki Shurato'' (Dragon King Ryōma, narrator) *''Time Trouble Tondekeman!'' (Tutankhamun (episode 4)) 1990 *''Fushigi no Umi no Nadia'' (Eaton) *''Idol Tenshi Yōkoso Yōko'' (Kurabito (episode 5), Daiichi (episode 26), Cycle Jackson (episode 28)) *''Kyatto Ninden Teyandee'' (Karamaru, Tomekichi, Dung Beetle #5) *''Mashin Eiyūden Wataru 2'' (Kurama Wataribe) *''Yūsha Exkaiser'' (Osamu Tokuda, trader, Narrator) 1991 *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Tien Shinhan (episodes 82 and 84)) 1992 *''Ashita Free Kick'' (Ūgo (episode 29)) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Boss) *''Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger'' (Bananān) *''O~i! Ryoma'' (Isami Kondō) *''Super Zugan'' (Shintarō Oda) 1993 *''Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer'' (Supervision (episode 13)) 1995 *''Shin Seiki Evangelion'' (Ryōji Kaji) *''Yūsha Keisatsu J-Decker'' (Miruamiigo, Uno, Osōjioba-san, giant) 1997 *''City Hunter: Goodbye, My Sweetheart'' (Professor Takeaki Mutō) *''Gakkyū Ō Yamazaki'' (Yamadera) 1998 *''Cowboy Bebop'' (Spike Spiegel) *''Dokkiri Doctor'' (Doctor Haruka Nishikikōji, narrator) *''Lupin III: Honō no Kioku ~Tōkyō Crisis~'' (Michael Suzuki, Gondō) *''Otoko wa Tsurai yo'' (Torajirō Kurama) *''Pocket Monsters'' (Kamonegi (episode 49)) 1999 *''Alexander Senki'' (Darius III of Persia) *''Shūkan Storyland'' (Noro, Kentarō Hashimoto) 2000 *''Hidemari no Ki'' (Ryōan Tezuka) 2001 *''Dā! Dā! Dā!'' (Yuzuhiko (episode 51)) 2002 *''Kōkaku Kidōtai: Stand Alone Complex'' (Togusa, The Laughing Man (Aoi), Baby Ruth, Watchdog Robot) *''Tsuribaka Nisshi'' (Densuke Hamasaki) 2003 *''Astro Boy: Tetsuwan Atom'' (Memata (episode 21)) *''Di Gi Charat Nyo!'' (Yama-chan (episodes 15 and 16)) *''Galaxy Angel'' (Colonel Harry (episodes 39-40)) *''Hajime no Ippo Champion Road'' (Ikki Sanada) *''Lupin III: Otakara Henkyaku Dai-sakusen!!'' (Iwan Kurokobicchi (Rattsu)) *''Rumiko Takahashi Gekishō: Ningyo Mori'' (Yūta) *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (Harlock) 2004 *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' (Zorori) *''Kōkaku Kidōtai: S.A.C. 2nd GIG'' (Togusa) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Nagamitsu (episode 8)) 2005 *''Agatha Christie no Meitantei Poirot to Marple'' (Norman Gale (episodes 36-39)) *''Hachimitsu to Clover'' (Rōmaiya-senpai) *''Hajime ni Fumajime: Kaiketsu Zorori'' (Zorori) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Kyōsuke Haga (episodes 385-387)) *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (Gaignun Kukai, Albedo Piazzolla) 2006 *''Aa Megami-sama: Sorezore no Tsubasa'' (Troubador (episode 12)) *''Sōten no Ken'' (Kenshirō Kasumi) 2007 *''Meitantei Conan'' (Masateru Hira (episode 449)) *''Oh! Edo Rocket'' (Ginjirō the Locksmith) 2008 *''Allison to Lillia'' (Carr Benedict) *''Inazuma Eleven'' (Raijin Noburyū (episode 9)) *''Michiko to Hatchin'' (Daniela (episode 11)) *''Stitch!'' (Stitch, Yūna's father (episode 1)) *''Yatterman (2008 series)'' (Narrator (Yama-chan), Yatter-Mechas, Odatebuta, Cockpit Mechas, Program Chairman Tōku, Hideo Higashikokubaru, Moai, Kenichi Mikawa) 2009 *''Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Isaac McDougall) *''Gin Tama'' (Shōyō Yoshida) *''Inazuma Eleven'' (Shūgo Nikaidō (episodes 20-21)) *''Kawa no Hikari'' (Father) *''Pokémon Fushigi no Dungeon: Sora no Tankentai Toki no Yami wo Meguro Saigo no Bōken'' (Narrator) *''Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibōken~'' (Stitch) Sources: OVA *''19'' (Kazuya Kawara) *''Apocalypse Zero'' (Kakugo Hagakure) *''Ariel'' (Demonova) *''Armor Hunter Mellowlink'' (Borufu) *''Assemble Insert'' (Subordinate #3) *''Battle Athletes Victory'' (Caster (episodes 5 and 6)) *''Bio Booster Armor Guyver'' (Zelbubuth) *''The Borgman Last Battle'' (Curtis Hidaka) *''Bubblegum Crisis'' (Fargo (episodes 5, 7 and 8)) *''Bucchigiri'' (Daisuke Kiriyama) *''CB Kyara: Nagaigō World'' (Baron Ashura) *''Compiler'' (Nachi Igarashi) *''Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God'' (Abel) *''Darkstalkers'' (Lord Raptor/Zabel Zarock) *''Detonator Orgun'' (Tomoru Shindō, Orgun) *''Doomed Megalopolis'' (Junichi Narutaki) *''Fuuma no Kojirou'' (Rinpyō) *''Geobreeders'' (Shōzō Irie) *''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society'' (Togusa) *''Goddamn'' (Gen Todoroki) *''Goku Midnight Eye'' (Coroner #1) *''Gosen Zosama Banban Zai!'' (Bannai Tatara) *''Green Legend Ran'' (Chimin) *''Guyver (OVA)'' (Zerebuth) *''The Hakkenden'' (Dōsetsu Inuyama) *''The Hakkenden ~Shinshō~'' (Dōsetsu Inuyama) *''Idol Defense Force Hummingbird'' (Yajima) *''Harlock Saga: Nīberungu no Yubiwa: Golden Rain'' (Harlock, Tochirō Daizan) *''Hikyō Tanken Fam & Ihrlie'' (Miguel) *''Legend of Heavenly Sphere Shurato'' (Dragon King Ryōma) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Bruno von Silverberg) *''Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos'' (Velt Zaruck (episodes 2 and 3)) *''Megazone 23'' (Shinji Nakagawa) *''Megazone 23 Part III'' (Shion) *''Mermaid's Forest'' (Yūta) *''Mermaid's Scar'' (Yūta) *''Moeru! Onii-san'' (Dakku Nicholson) *''Naki no Ryū'' (Hiramatsu) *''Nasu Suitcase no Wataridori'' (Jean-Louis Chochi) *''Natsu Ichimono Go ~Hokkyokukai Sensen'' (Almarick Asval) *''Otaku no Seiza'' (Man) *''Oz'' (Ordis Nate) *''Photon'' (Sir Papacharino Nanadan) *''The Plot of the Fuma Clan'' (Policeman #B) *''Queen Emeraldas'' (Tochirō Ōyama) *''Ranma 1/2'' OVA series (Ryoga/P-chan) *''Saishū Kyōshi'' (Convenience store employee) *''Saiyuki'' (Sha Gojyo) *''Shamanic Princess'' (Kagetsu) *''Shiawase no Katachi'' (Koitsu) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tokyo Revelation'' (Takehiko Kuki) *''Sol Bianca: The Legacy'' (Sancho) *''Sonic Soldier Borgman: Lover's Rain'' (Thunder) *''Sonic Soldier Borgman 2: New Century 2058'' (Yōma Tsukai Master) *''Special Duty Combat Unit Shinesman'' (Shogo Yamadera/Shinesman Gray) *''Spirit Hero Wataru: Majinzan'' (Kurama Wataribe) *''Spirit Hero Wataru: Warinaki Toki no Monogatari'' (Kurama Wataribe) *''The Super Dimension Century Orguss 02'' (Manning) *''Ten Little Gall Force'' (Kennichi Shonora) *''Tokyo Babylon'' (Keiji Sansen) *''Treasure Island Memorial Yūnagi to Yobare ta Otoko'' (Jim Hawkins) *''Wild 7'' (Happyaku) *''Vampire Hunter: The Animated Series'' (Zabel Zarock) *''Yōsei Hime Rēn'' (Gō Takarada) *''Yōsei Kisuikoden'' (Ryō Hamura) *''Yūgen Kaisha'' (Lieutenant Kōzō Karino) Sources: Theater animation 1986 *''Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup'' (Ramone Victorino) 1988 *''Kidō Senshi Gundam: Gyakushū no Char'' (Gyunei Guss) *''Kimagure Orange Road: I Want to Return to That Day'' (Policeman) 1989 *''The Five Star Stories'' (Man #B) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (Osono-san's husband, policeman, announcer) *''SD Sengokuden Chapter of Abaowakuu'' (Imiko) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Kira Kira Boshi no Namida'' (Cheese, Kamameshidon, Sakasaman) *''Utsunomiko'' (Fisher) *''Venus Wars'' (Jeff) 1990 *''Chōon Senshi Borgman: Lover's Rain'' (Thunder) *''Maroko'' (Bannai) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman no Gyakushū'' (Cheese, Kamameshidon) 1991 *''Gekkō no Piasu: Yumemi to Gin no Bara Kishi Dan'' (Devil King Child) *''Ranma ½: Chūgoku Nu Kunlun Dai Kessen! Okite Yaburi no Gekitō Hen'' (Ryōga Hibiki) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Tobe! Chibigon'' (Cheese, Kabaotto) 1992 *''Hashire Melos!'' (Melos) *''Ranma ½: Kessen Momo Maboroshi Kyō! Hanayome wo Datsu Rimodose!!'' (Ryōga Hibiki) *''Silent Möbius: The Motion Picture 2'' (Nachi Aida) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Tsumiki Jō no Himitsu'' (Cheese, Kamameshidon, Kabaotto, Cabinet Minister Garangara) 1993 *''Jūbee Ninbūchō'' (Jūbee Kibagami) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Kyōryū Nosshī no Daibōken'' (Cheese, Kamameshidon, Kabaotto) 1994 *''Darkside Blues'' (Hochi) *''Ranma ½: Chō Musabetsu Kessen! Ranma Team vs. Densetsu no Hō-Ō'' (Ryōga Hibiki) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Ririkaru Magical Mahō no Gakkō'' (Cheese, Kamameshidon) 1995 *''Ghost in the Shell/Kōkaku Kidōtai'' (Togusa) *''Memories'' (Miguel) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Yūrei Sen wo Yattsukero'' (Cheese, Kabaotto) 1996 *''Apo Apo World: Giant Baba 90 Fun Ipponshōbu'' (Giant Baba) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Kara Tobu Ehon to Glass no Kutsu'' (Cheese, Kamameshidon, Kabaotto) **''Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman to 3 Baipanshi'' (Akakinman) *''X'' (Sorata Arisugawa) 1997 *''Chokin Senshi Cashman'' (Chapitt (Cashman)) *''Gekijōban: Cutie Honey F: Densetsu no Chō Nishinobiyoru Ma no Te! Ai to Seigi no Ken de Tatakae, Honey!!'' (Robalt) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Niji no Pyramid'' (Cheese, Kamameshidon, Kabaotto) 1998 *''Crayon Shin-chan: Dengeki! Buta no Hizume Isakusen'' (Barrel) *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters: Mewtwo no Gyakushū'' (Mew) *''Ginga Tetsudō 999: Eternal Fantasy'' (Harlock) *''Kasei Ryodan Danasaito 999.9'' (Harlock) *''Kidō Senkan Nadesico -The Prince of Darkness-'' (Hokusen) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Tenohira wo Taiyō ni'' (Cheese, Kabaotto) 1999 *''The Doraemons: Okashinao Kashina Okashinana?'' (Jaidora) *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters: Maboroshi no Pokémon: Lugia Bakutan'' (Lugia) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Yūki no Hana Gahirakutoki'' (Cheese, Kabaotto) 2000 *''Alexander Senki Gekijōban'' (Darius III of Persia) *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters: Kesshōtō no Teiō: Entei'' (Deibitto the Butler) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Marina no Namida'' (Cheese, Kabaotto, Uzumakiman) 2001 *''Cowboy Bebop: Tengoku no Tobira'' (Spike Spiegel) *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters: Celebi: Toki wo Ko Eta Deai'' (Hunter) *''Sakura Taisen: Katsudō Shashin'' (Brent Furlong) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Gomira no Hoshi'' (Cheese, Kamameshidon, Kabaotto) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (Meier Link) 2002 *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters: Mizu no Miyako no Mamorigami: Latias and Latios'' (Rosshi) *''Sennen Joyū'' (The Man with the Key) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Rōru to Rōra: Ukigumo Jō no Himitsu'' (Cheese, Kabaotto) 2003 *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation: Nanayo no Negaiboshi: Jirachi'' (Butler the Magician) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Ruby no Negai'' (Cheese, Kabaotto) *''Tōkyō Godfathers'' (Taxi driver) 2004 *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation: Rekkū no Hōmonsha: Deoxys'' (Professor Lund) *''Innocence'' (Togusa) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Yumeneko no Kuni no Nyanī'' (Cheese, Kabaotto) 2005 *''Arashi no Yoru Ni'' (Barry) *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation: Mew to Hadō no Yūsha: Lucario'' (Sir Aaron) *''Meitantei Conan: Suiheisenjō no Strategy'' (Hironari Kusaka) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Happy no Daibōken'' (Cheese, Kabaotto) 2006 *''Atagōru ha Neko no Mori'' (Nazonu Hideyoshi) *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation: Pokémon Ranger to Umi no Ōji: Manaphy'' (Jack "Jackie" Walker) *''Majime ni Fumajime Kaiketsu Zorori: Nazo no Ohōdaiji Sakusen'' (Zorori) **''Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunsō'' (Zorori) *''Paprika'' (Doctor Morio Osanai) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Inochi no Hoshi no Dōrī'' (Cheese, Kamameshidon, Kabaotto) 2007 *''Ex Machina'' (Briareos Hecatonchires) *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai'' (Baron Alberto) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Shabon Dama no Burun'' (Cheese, Kabaotto) *''Stranger: Mukō Hadan'' (Rarō) 2008 *''Gekijōban: Yatterman: Shin Yatter Mecha Ōshūgo! Omocha no Kuni de Dai Kessen da Koron!'' (Yatter Mechas, Narrator) *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl: Giratina to Sora no Hanataba: Shaymin'' (Mugen Graceland) *''Ghost in the Shell/Kōkaku Kidōtai 2.0'' (Togusa) *''Highlander ~Director's Cut Han~'' (Marcus Octavius) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Yōsei Rinrin no Himitsu'' (Cheese, Kamameshidon, Kabaotto) 2009 *''Crayon Shin-chan Otakebe! Kasukabe Yasei Ōkoku'' (Director Shizen) *''Evangelion Shin Gekijōban: Ha'' (Ryōji Kaji) *''Gekijōban Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl: Arceus: Chōkoku no Jikū e'' (Gishin) *''Layton Kyōju to Eien no Utahime'' (Pierre Starbuck) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Dadandan to Futago no Hoshi'' (Cheese, Kabaotto, Kotetsujī-san) *''Uchū Senkan Yamato: Fukkatsu hen'' (Susumu Kodai) *''Yona Yona Penguin'' (Daitenshi) 2010 *''Gekijōban: Gin Tama: Shinyaku Benizakura Hen'' (Shōyō Yoshida) Sources: Web animation *''Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto'' (Sakamoto Ryōma) *''Megumi'' (Shigeru Yokota) Video games *''2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha'' (Gyunei Guss) *''Another Century's Episode 3'' (Hokusen, Gyunei Guss) *''Bingo Party Pirates'' (Chairman) *''Brave Fencer: The Legend of Musashi'' (Ed, King Yakuinikku) *''Bujingai'' (Lei Jenron) *''Counter-Strike'' *''Cowboy Bebop: Tsuioku no Yakyoku'' (Spike Spiegel) *''Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors'' (Jeimu) *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Monotaro, Monosuke, Monodam, Monophanie, Monokid) *''Drakengard'' (Leonard) *''Emerald Dragon'' (TurboGrafx-16 version) (Yaman) *''Final Fantasy IV'' (Nintendo DS) (Kain Highwind) *''Gun Bare! Game Tengoku'' (Pōku) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (Gilderoy Lockhart) *''The Incredible Machine: Even More Contraptions'' *''Kaiketsu Zorori: Mezase! Itazura King'' (Zorori) *''Kikō Heidan J-Phoenix'' (Gurenrīdā) *''Kikō Heidan J-Phoenix: Burst Tactics'' (Gurenrīdā) *''Kingdom Hearts series'' (Donald Duck, Genie, Sebastian, Beast, Mushu, Stitch, Jaq) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' (Color commentator) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Climax U.C.'' (Gyunei Guss) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space'' (Lieutenant Yū Kajima) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Greed: Blood of Zeon'' (Master Pierce Rayer) *''Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon'' (Shunpū Danshin) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (Ryōji Kaji) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion 2: Tsukarareshi Sekai -another cases-'' (Ryōji Kaji) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Eva to Yukai na Nakama Tachi'' (Ryōji Kaji) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion Girlfriend of Steel'' (Ryōji Kaji, tank corps group members, soldier) *''Pop'n Music Disney Tunes'' (Donald Duck) *''Return of The Incredible Machine: Contraptions'' *''Rival Schools'' (Daigo Kazama) *''Rogue Galaxy'' (Desert Claw) *''Ryu Ga Gotoku 4: Densetsu wo Tsugumono'' (Shun Akiyama) *''SD Gundam G Generation'' series (Gyunei Guss, Master Pierce Rayer) *''Secret of Evangelion'' (Ryōji Kaji) *''Shinseiki Evangelion 2: Evangelions'' (Ryōji Kaji) *''SNK vs. Capcom'' series (Mike Bison) *''Soukaigi'' (Kaname Gabu) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Cody, Mike Bison, narration) *''Super Robot Wars Alpha'' (Gyunei Guss) *''Super Robot Wars MX'' (Daisuke Umon, Duke Freed, Hokusen) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Mew) *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Mew) *''Tales of Destiny'' (PlayStation 2) (Johnny Sheeden) *''Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3'' (Johnny Sheeden) *''Tengai Makyō: Daiyon no Mokushiroku'' (Kakado, Kyōraku no Sukarubīto) *''Tengai Makyō: Fūun Kabukiden'' (Mangetsu no Ungie, Priest Mōsufīl) *''Tron and Henchmen'' (Shitappaer) *''Valkyrie no Densetsu Gaiden: Rosa no Bōken'' (Narration) *''Wii no Ma'' (Sekai Bikkuri Price narrator) *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' (Gaignun Kukai, Albedo Piazzolla) *''Xenosaga Freaks'' (Gaignun Kukai, Albedo Piazzolla) *''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' (Gaignun Kukai, Albedo Piazzolla) *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' (Gaignun Kukai, Albedo Piazzolla) Sources: Dubbing roles *Al Pacino **''The Godfather'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Michael Corleone) **''The Godfather Part II'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Michael Corleone) *Alec Baldwin **''Heaven's Prisoners'' (VHS edition) (Dave Robicheaux) **''Prelude to a Kiss'' (DVD edition) (Peter Hoskins) *Andrew McCarthy **''Weekend at Bernie's'' (Larry Wilson) *Andrew Stevens **''Night Eyes'' (Will Griffith) *Andy García **''8 Million Ways to Die'' (Angel Moldonado) *Andy Lau **''Hong Kong Godfather'' (York Koo) *Arsenio Hall **''Coming to America'' (DVD edition) (Semmi, Morris, Reverend Brown, Ugly Girl) *Ben Affleck **''The Sum of All Fears'' (Fuji TV edition) (Jack Ryan) *Ben Stiller **''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (DVD edition) (White Goodman) *Billy Campbell **''The Rocketeer'' (DVD edition) (Cliff Secord) *Billy Zane **''Titanic'' (DVD edition) (Caledon Hockley) *Brad Pitt **''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (Benjamin Button) **''Fight Club'' (Tyler Durden) **''Inglorious Basterds'' (Lieutenant Aldo Raine) **''Kalifornia'' (Early Grayce) **''The Mexican'' (Jerry Welbach) **''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' (DVD edition) (John Smith) **''Seven Years in Tibet'' (Heinrich Harrer) **''Spy Game'' (DVD edition) (Tom Bishop) **''Troy'' (TV edition) (Achilles) *Bruce Greenwood **''Racing Stripes'' (DVD edition) (Nolan Walsh) **''Thirteen Days'' (TV edition) (John F. Kennedy) *Bruce Willis **''Pulp Fiction'' (Butch Coolidge) *Campbell Scott **''Dying Young'' (DVD edition) (Victor Gettes) *Charlie Sheen **''The Arrival'' (Video edition) (Zane Zaminsky) **''Bad Day on the Block'' (VHS edition) (Lyle Wilder) **''Beyond the Law'' (VHS edition) (Daniel "Dan" Saxon) **''The Chase'' (DVD edition) (Jackson Davis "Jack" Hammond) **''Hot Shots!'' (TV and DVD edition) (Lieutenant Topper Harley) **''Hot Shots! Part Deux'' (DVD edition) (Topper Harley) **''The Rookie'' (TV edition) (David Ackerman) **''Terminal Velocity'' (DVD edition) (Richard "Ditch" Brodie) **''The Three Musketeers'' (DVD edition) (Aramis) **''Wall Street'' (TV Asahi edition) (Bud Fox) **''The Wraith'' (TV Asahi and DVD editions) (Jake Kesey) *Chris Tucker **''The Fifth Element'' (DVD and Nippon edition, as "Bazooka Yamadera") (Ruby Rhod) **''Money Talks'' (VHS and DVD edition) (Franklin Hatchett) **''Rush Hour'' (Detective James Carter) **''Rush Hour 2'' (DVD edition) (Detective James Carter) **''Rush Hour 3'' (DVD edition) (Detective James Carter) *Christian Slater **''True Romance'' (TV edition) (Clarence Worley) *Christopher Lambert **''Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes'' (TV edition) (Tarzan) *Clive Owen **''Closer'' (DVD edition) (Larry Gray) *Cuba Gooding, Jr. **''Jerry Maguire'' (TV edition) (Rod Tidwell) *Damon Wayans **''The Last Boy Scout'' (DVD edition) (Jimmy Dix) *Daniel Stern **''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (TV Asahi edition) (Marv Merchants) *Danny Lee Sau-Yin **''Organized Crime and Triad Bureau'' (Inspector San Lee) *Denzel Washington **''Crimson Tide'' (Nippon TV edition) (Lieutenant Commander Ron Hunter) **''Cry Freedom'' (TV edition) (Steve Biko) **''Devil in a Blue Dress'' (DVD edition) (Easy Rawlins) **''The Hurricane'' (TV edition) (Rubin Carter) **''Malcolm X'' (VHS and DVD edition) (Malcolm X) *Dick Van Dyke **''Mary Poppins'' (DVD edition) (Bert, Mister Dawes Senior) *Dicky Cheung **''Kung Fu Soccer'' (Little Sun) *Doug Hutchison **''The Green Mile'' (TV edition) (Percy Wetmore) *Dustin Hoffman **''Tootsie'' (DVD edition) (Michael Dorsey) *Eddie Murphy **''48 Hrs.'' (TV Asahi and DVD edition) (Reggie Hammond) **''Beverly Hills Cop'' (TV edition) (Detective Axel Foley) **''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (TV edition) (Detective Axel Foley) **''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (TV edition) (Detective Axel Foley) **''Boomerang'' (VHS and DVD edition) (Marcus Graham) **''Coming to America'' (TV Asahi edition) (Prince Akeem Joffer, Clarence, Randy Watson, Saul) **''Daddy Day Care'' (DVD edition) (Charles "Charlie" Hinton) **''The Distinguished Gentleman'' (TV and DVD edition) (Thomas Jefferson Johnson) **''Dr. Dolittle'' (TV edition) (Doctor John Dolittle) **''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (TV Asahi edition) (Doctor John Dolittle) **''Dreamgirls'' (James "Thunder" Early) **''The Golden Child'' (TV edition) (Chandler Jarrell) **''Harlem Nights'' (TV edition) (Quick) **''The Haunted Mansion'' (DVD edition) (Jim Evers) **''I Spy'' (DVD edition) (Kelly Robinson) **''Metro'' (DVD and TV edition) (Detective Scott Roper) **''Norbit'' (DVD edition) (Norbit Albert Rice, Mister Wong, Rasputia Latimore-Rice) **''The Nutty Professor'' (TV edition) (Professor Sherman Klump, Buddy Love, Cletus 'Papa' Marcellus Klump, Anna Pearl 'Mama' Jensen Klump, Ida Mae 'Granny' Jensen, Ernie Klump Senior, Lance Perkins) **''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (TV edition) (Professor Sherman Klump, Buddy Love, Cletus 'Papa' Marcellus Klump, Young Cletus 'Papa' Marcellus Klump, Anna Pearl 'Mama' Jensen Klump, Ida Mae 'Granny' Jensen, Ernie Klump Senior, Lance Perkins) **''Showtime'' (TV edition) (Officer Trey Sellars) **''Trading Places'' (TV Asahi edition) (Billy Ray Valentine) *Emilio Estevez **''Young Guns II'' (VHS edition) (Billy the Kid) *Eric Bogosian **''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (DVD edition) (Travis Dane) *Eric Stoltz **''The Fly II'' (Video and DVD edition) (Martin Brundle) *Gary Oldman **''The Fifth Element'' (DVD and Blu-Ray edition) (Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg) **''Léon'' (Blu-Ray edition) (Norman "Stan" Stansfield) **''Murder in the First'' (VHS edition) (Milton Glenn) **''Romeo Is Bleeding'' (TV edition) (Jack Grimaldi) *George Chakiris **''West Side Story'' (DVD edition) (Bernardo) *George Clooney **''One Fine Day'' (DVD edition) (Jack Taylor) **''Solaris'' (DVD edition) (Chris Kelvin) *Harrison Ford **''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (TV Asahi edition) (Han Solo) *Hugh Jackman **''Van Helsing'' (TV Asahi edition) (Gabriel Van Helsing) *Jean-Claude Van Damme **''Double Impact'' (TV edition) (Alex Wagner/Chad Wagner) **''Double Team'' (TV edition) (Jack Paul Quinn) **''Inferno'' (TV edition) (Eddie Lomax) **''Legionnaire'' (TV edition) (Alain Lefevre) **''Knock Off'' (TV edition) (Marcus Ray) **''Maximum Risk'' (TV edition) (Alain Moreau, Mikhail Suverov) **''Nowhere to Run'' (TV edition) (Sam Gillen) **''Replicant'' (TV edition) (Edward "The Torch" Garrotte, Replicant) **''Sudden Death'' (TV edition) (Darren McCord) **''Timecop'' (TV edition) (Max Walker) **''Universal Soldier'' (TV edition) (Private Luc Deveraux) *Jim Carrey **''Bruce Almighty'' (DVD edition) (Bruce Nolan) **''A Christmas Carol'' (Ebenezer Scrooge, The Ghost of Christmas Past, The Ghost of Christmas Present) **''Dumb and Dumber'' (VHS and DVD edition) (Lloyd Christmas) **''Fun with Dick and Jane'' (Dick Harper) **''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (DVD edition) (The Grinch) **''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (DVD edition) (Count Olaf) **''Liar Liar'' (DVD edition) (Fletcher Reede) **''Man on the Moon'' (DVD edition) (Andy Kaufman) **''The Mask'' (VHS, DVD and TV edition) (Stanley Ipkiss) **''Yes Man'' (Carl Allen) *John Cusack **''The Grifters'' (VHS edition) (Roy Dillon) *John Glover **''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (Video and DVD edition) (Daniel Clamp) *John Heard **''Cat People'' (TV Asahi edition) (Oliver Yates) **''Deceived'' (DVD edition) (Jack Sauders) *John Malkovich **''The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc'' (TV edition) (Charles VII of France) *John Travolta **''Hairspray'' (Edna Turnblake) **''Look Who's Talking'' (TV edition) (James Ubriacco) **''Look Who's Talking Now'' (TV edition) (James Ubriacco) **''Look Who's Talking Too'' (TV edition) (James Ubriacco) *Josh Charles **''Dead Poets Society'' (DVD edition) (Knox Overstreet) *Karl Urban **''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (DVD edition) (Éomer) **''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (DVD edition) (Éomer) *Keanu Reeves **''A Walk in the Clouds'' (Video and DVD edition) (Sergeant Paul Sutton) **''Chain Reaction'' (Video edition) (Eddie Kasalivich) **''Speed'' (Video and DVD edition) (Officer Jack Traven) *Kevin Costner **''The Untouchables'' (TV Asahi edition) (Eliot Ness) *Laurence Fishburne **''What's Love Got to Do with It'' (DVD edition) (Ike Turner) *Martin Lawrence **''Bad Boys'' (Video and DVD edition) (Marcus Burnett) **''Bad Boys II'' (DVD edition) (Marcus Burnett) **''National Security'' (DVD edition) (Earl Montgomery) *Martin Short **''Captain Ron'' (Martin Harvey) *Matt Damon **''Beautiful Girls'' (Tommy 'Birdman' Rowland) **''Mr. Wonderful'' (VHS edition) (Gus) **''Rebel'' (TV edition) (Rebel) *Matt Frewer **''Max Headroom'' (Max Headroom) *Matthew McConaughey **''A Time to Kill'' (DVD edition) (Jake Brigance) **''U-571'' (second TV Asahi edition) (Lieutenant Andrew Tyler) *Matthew Modine **''Memphis Belle'' (VHS edition) (Dennis Dearborn) **''Pacific Heights'' (DVD edition) (Drake Goodman) *Mel Gibson **''Braveheart'' (TV edition) (William Wallace) **''Conspiracy Theory'' (TV Asahi edition) (Jerry Fletcher) **''Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior'' (TV Asahi edition) (Max Rockatansky) *Michael J. Fox **''Back to the Future'' (Video and DVD edition) (Marty McFly) **''Back to the Future Part II'' (Video and DVD edition) (Marty McFly, Marty McFly Junior, Marlene McFly) **''Back to the Future Part III'' (Video and DVD edition) (Marty McFly, Seamus McFly) **''Doc Hollywood'' (DVD edition) (Doctor Benjamin Stone) **''The Hard Way'' (DVD edition) (Nick Lang, Ray Casanov) **''Life with Mikey'' (DVD edition) (Michael "Mikey" Chapman) **''The Secret of My Succe$s'' (Video and TV Tokyo edition) (Brantley Foster/Carlton Whitfield) *Michael Jeter **''The Fisher King'' (DVD edition) (Homeless cabaret singer) *Michael Keaton **''Batman'' (TV Asahi edition) (Batman) **''Batman Returns'' (TV Asahi edition) (Batman) **''Gung Ho'' (Fuji TV edition) (Hunt Stevenson) **''Jackie Brown'' (VHS and DVD edition) (Ray Nicolette) *Michael Moore **''Bowling for Columbine'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Michael Moore) *Michael Pare **''The Philadelphia Experiment'' (TV Asahi edition) (David Herdeg) *Mike Myers **''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (DVD edition) (Austin Powers, Doctor Evil) **''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (DVD edition) (Austin Powers, Doctor Evil, Fat Bastard) **''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' (DVD edition) (Austin Powers, Doctor Evil, Fat Bastard, Goldmember) **''Wayne's World'' (Wayne Campbell) *Nicholas Rowe **''Young Sherlock Holmes'' (TV edition) (Sherlock Holmes) *Nicolas Cage **''Leaving Las Vegas'' (Ben Sanderson) **''The Rock'' (TV Asahi edition) (Doctor Stanley Goodspeed) *Paolo Carlini **''Roman Holiday'' (Video and DVD edition) (Mario Delani) *Peter O'Toole **''The Bible: In the Beginning'' (TV Asahi edition) (The Three Angels) **''Lawrence of Arabia'' (DVD edition) (Thomas Edward Lawrence) *Richard Dreyfuss **''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' (TV Asahi edition) (Roy Neary) *Richard Gere **''Pretty Woman'' (TV Asahi edition) (Edward Lewis) *Rick Moranis **''My Blue Heaven'' (DVD edition) (Barney Coopersmith) *Roberto Benigni **''Life Is Beautiful'' (TV edition) (Guido Orefice) *Robert Downey, Jr. **''Air America'' (TV edition) (Billy Covington) **''Chaplin'' (Charlie Chaplin) *Robert Redford **''The Sting'' (TV edition) (Johnny Hooker) *Robin Williams **''Father's Day'' (DVD edition) (Dale) **''Flubber'' (DVD and TV edition) (Professor Philip Brainard) **''Jack'' (DVD edition) (Jack Powell) **''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (Video, DVD and TV Asahi edition) (Daniel Hillard/Misses Euphegenia Doubtfire) *Samuel L. Jackson **''Unbreakable'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Elijah Price) *Stephen Chow **''CJ7'' (Chow Ti) **''Kung Fu Hustle'' (Sing) **''Shaolin Soccer'' ("Mighty Steel Leg" Sing) *Steve Buscemi **''Charlotte's Web'' (Templeton the Rat) **''Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams'' (DVD edition) (Romero) **''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (DVD edition) (Romero) *Steve Guttenberg **''Three Men and a Little Lady'' (DVD edition) (Michael Kellam) *Steven Weber **''Single White Female'' (DVD edition) (Sam Rawson) *Tim Daly **''Storm of the Century'' (Mike Anderson) *Timothy Dalton **''Licence to Kill'' (TV Asahi edition) (James Bond) *Tom Cruise **''Born on the Fourth of July'' (Video edition) (Ron Kovic) **''Jerry Maguire'' (Video and DVD edition) (Jerry Maguire) **''Magnolia'' (DVD edition) (Frank Mackey) **''Rain Man'' (TV edition) (Charlie Babbitt) *Tom Hanks **''Apollo 13'' (Nippon TV edition) (Jim Lovell) **''The 'Burbs'' (TV edition) (Ray Peterson) **''Forrest Gump'' (Nippon TV edition) (Forrest Gump) **''Saving Private Ryan'' (TV Asahi edition) (Captain John H. Miller) **''Sleepless in Seattle'' (DVD edition) (Sam Baldwin) **''That Thing You Do!'' (DVD edition) (Mister White) **''Turner & Hooch'' (TBS edition) (Detective Scott Turner) *Tony Leung Chiu-Wai **''Hard Boiled'' (Video edition) (Alan) **''Red Cliff'' (Zhou Yu) *Val Kilmer **''At First Sight'' (VHS edition) (Virgil Adamson) **''The Doors'' (VHS edition) (Jim Morrison) *Vincent Spano **''Creator'' (TV edition) (Boris Lafkin) *Warren Beatty **''Bulworth'' (DVD edition) (Senator Jay Billington Bulworth) *Wesley Snipes **''The Fan'' (VHS edition) (Bobby Rayburn) **''Major League'' (Nippon TV edition) (Willie "Mays" Hayes) **''New Jack City'' (DVD edition) (Nino Brown) **''Passenger 57'' (DVD edition) (John Cutter) **''Rising Sun'' (DVD edition) (Lieutenant Webster "Web" Smith) **''White Men Can't Jump'' (DVD edition) (Sidney "Syd" Deane) *Will Ferrell **''Bewitched'' (DVD edition) (Jack) **''Stranger than Fiction'' (Harold Crick) *Will Smith **''Independence Day'' (Video and TV edition) (Captain Steve Hiller) **''I, Robot'' (DVD edition) (Detective Del Spooner) **''I Am Legend'' (TV Asahi edition) (Lieutenant Colonel Robert Neville) *Woody Harrelson **''Money Train'' (Fuji TV edition) (Charlie) Television dramas *''Ally McBeal'' (Judge Dennis 'Happy' Boyle, Wilson Jade) *''Columbo'' ("Columbo Goes to College") (Cooper Redman) *''Dark Angel'' (TV Asahi edition) (Logan "Eyes Only" Cale) *''The Flash'' (Flash) *''Full House'' (Joey Gladstone) *''Mad Men'' (Don Draper) *''Red Dwarf'' (Cat) Animation *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (Thunderbolt) *''Aladdin'' (Genie) *''Aladdin: The Series'' (Genie) *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (Genie) *''Astro Boy'' (Orrin) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Opening narrator) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (Beast) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1989 edition) (Dale) *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (Jaq) *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (Jaq) *''Curious George'' (Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat)) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (Donald Duck, Mike the Microphone, Mushu, Genie, Beast) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (Donkey Kong) *''DuckTales'' (Donald Duck, Burger Beagle, Bebop Beagle) *''Fantasia 2000'' (Donald Duck) *''Help! I'm a Fish'' (Professor MacKrill) *''Hooves of Fire'' (Robbie) *''Ice Age'' (Manfred the Mammoth) *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (Manfred the Mammoth) *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (Manfred the Mammoth) *''Legend of the Lost Tribe'' (Robbie) *''Leroy & Stitch'' (Stitch, Leroy) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (Stitch) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (Stitch) *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (Stitch) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1997 redub) (Sebastian) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (Sebastian) *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' (Sebastian) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (Moto Moto) *''Maisy'' (Narration) *''The Mask'' (Stanley Ipkiss/'The Mask') *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (Donald Duck, Beast) *''Mulan'' (Mushu) *''Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy'' (Popeye) *''Quack Pack'' (Donald Duck) *''Queer Duck: The Movie'' (Adam Seymour "Queer Duck" Duckstein) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (Slimer) *''The Return of Jafar'' (Genie) *''Robots'' (Fender) *''Stitch! The Movie'' (Stitch) *''Surf's Up'' (Reggie) *''The Three Caballeros'' (Donald Duck) *''Thumbelina'' (Jacquimo) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (Plucky Duck) *''Treasure Planet'' (B.E.N.) *''Wonderful Days'' (Shua) *''X-Men'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Cyclops) Other *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' (TV edition) (Ace Ventura) *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D'' (Mister Electric, Mister Electridad, Tobor, Ice Guardian) *''Avalon'' (Stunner) *''Band of Brothers'' (Captain Lewis Nixon) *''Bonnie & Clyde: The True Story'' (Clyde Barrow) *''Confessions of a Dangerous Mind'' (Chuck Barris) *''The Dark Half'' (Thad Beaumont, George Stark) *''Doing Time on Maple Drive'' (Tim Carter) *''Evolution'' (Professor Harry Phineas Block) *''I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'' (Charles Todd "Chuck" Levine) *''A Knight's Tale'' (TV edition) (Geoffrey Chaucer) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (Bob Cratchit (Kermit the Frog)) *''Night Watch'' (Mike Graham) *''Parenthood'' (Nathan Huffner) *''Pet Sematary'' (Victor Pascow) *''Reservoir Dogs'' (K-Billy DJ) *''A River Runs Through It'' (Video edition) (Norman Maclean) *''Rome Adventure'' (Don Porter) *''The Rookie'' (David Ackerman) *''Shine'' (David Helfgott) *''Space Jam'' (Michael Jordan) *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (first dub) (David Marcus) *''Super Force'' (Zachary Stone) *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'' (Adolfo Pirelli) *''Sylvanian Families'' (Kurumirisu's father) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Roger Rabbit, Donald Duck) *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' (T. E. Lawrence) Sources: Television drama *''Aikotoba ha Yūki'' (Chikō Keno) *''Doyō Drama: Shanhai Typhoon'' *''The Fantastic Deer-Man'' (Deer (voice)) *''Hikeshi Ya Komachi'' (Higashi Mama) *''Jyoshiana Icchokusen!'' *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' (Kiteretsu's father) *''Koinu no Waltz'' (Katsuyuki Imai) *''Kuitan'' *''Psycho Doctor'' (Chikaraishi) *''Yoishyo no Otoko'' (Shinya Matsunaga, Narrator) Sources: Live-action films *''20th Century Boys Chapter 2: Saigo Kibō'' (Konchi (Yūichi Konno)) *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (TV producer) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (Narrator) *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus: G Extermination Strategy'' (Yama-chan) *''Minna no Ie'' (Kikuma Aonuma) *''Talking Head'' (Ōtsuka) *''The Uchōten Hotel'' (Dabudabu the Duck (voice)) *''Yatterman'' (Narration, Yatter-Wan (voice), Odatebuta (voice)) Sources: Tokusatsu *''Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger'' (Densuke Hamazaki (voice)) *''Ultraman G'' (Lloyd Wilder (voice)) Sources: Variety shows *''D no Gekijō ~Unmei no Judge~'' (Narrator) *''Down Town DX'' (Guest appearance) *''Mecha-Mecha Iketeru!'' ("Bakuretsu Otō-chan" guest) *''Mirai Sōzō Dō'' (Narrator) *''Monomane Battle'' (Master of Ceremonies, Louis Armstrong, Hiroto Kōmoto, Yutaka Ozaki, Scatman John, Kōji Tamaki, Stevie Wonder, Masayoshi Yamazaki) *''Monomane Grand Prix'' (Scatman John, Yūsaka Kimura and Louis Armstrong) *''Oha Suta'' (Main host) *''Seiyū Club'' (Host) *''Shall We Dance?'' *''SmaSTATION!!'' (Guest appearance) *''Takeshi: Tokoro no WA Fu Kita!'' (Host) Sources: Radio *BAY LINE 7300 (Bay FM) *''Emerald Dragon'' (radio drama) (Yaman) (Nippon Cultural Broadcasting) *Hyper Night Monday (April 1994 - March 1995) (Kyoto Broadcasting System) *Kōichi Yamadera no Gap System (Tokai Radio Broadcasting, Osaka Broadcasting Corporation, Aomori Broadcasting Corporation) *OHA-OHA NIGHT (Nippon Broadcasting System) CDs *Breath *Gap System Menthol *Gap System Super Light *Glay ("Giant Strong Faust Super Star") (Doctor Moog) Drama CDs *''Allison & Lillia Drama CD I ~Allison to Vil: Another Story~'' (Carr Benedict) *''Bourbon no Fūin'' (Adrian Maurice) *''Combination'' (Shigemitsu Hashiba) *''Gaia Gear'' (Messar Metto) *''Mō itori no Marionette'' (Masayuki Jin) *''Monster Maker: Maken Desuderibā wo Sagase!'' (Marion) *''Ōto Ayakashi Kitan'' (Masayuki Fujiwara) *''Saiyuki'' (Sha Gojyo) *''Shiowase no Katachi: Suishō no Namera Nezumi'' (Koitsu) *''Sound Picture Box: Mewtwo no Tanjyō'' (Mew) *''Special Duty Combat Unit Shinesman'' (Shogo Yamadera/Shinesman Gray) *''Western Antique Cake-Shop'' (Keīchirō Tachibana) *''X Character File 1: Yuzuriha & Sorata'' (Sorata Arisugawa) *''Xenosaga: Outer File'' (Gaignun Kukai) Singles *GLORY DAYS (1992) *Tsukareta (1996) *Jabba Jabba Morning/OHA OHA Starter (with Raymond, 1998) *Tensai Bakabon no Kuku ha Korediinoda!! (1999) *Utau (2000) *Hustle (Kaiketsu Zorori, 2004) *Ajyapā (with Rikako Aikawa and Motoko Kumai, 2005) Other *December 17, 1993 Aladdin Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (Japanese Version) *:"Friend Like Me" "Ali Ōji no Tōri" *March 18, 2000 Ashita Ninattara... (Donkey Kong Country opening and ending) *:"Ashita Ninattara..." (Donkey (Kōichi Yamadera) and Diddy (Megumi Hayashibara)) "Banana Tengoku" (Donkey (Kōichi Yamadera) and Diddy (Megumi Hayashibara)) *March 10, 2004 Tōkyō Disneyland: Feel the Magic *:"Friend Like Me" *:"Hitoribocchi no Bansankai" *March 24, 2004 Hustle (Kaiketsu Zorori opening) *:Hustle *January 25, 2006 Kingdom Hearts II Original Soundtrack *:"Swim This Way" (Disc 2, Track 3) *:"Under the Sea" (Disc 2, Track 5) *:"A New Day is Dawning" (Disc 2, Track 7) Sources: Commercials *Anrakutei (Father, Narrator) *House Foods (Kokumaro Curry Stew) *Kirin Freezing Chūhai *Kōwa (Narration) *McDonald's (2000, voice) (Ronald McDonald) *Pokémon film series *Toyota Ractis Sources: Other *Anime Giga (NHK BS2) first guest *M-1 Grand Prix 2002 (December 29, 2002, Yoshimoto Kōgyō) (Main chairman) *Sky A Sports Plus name announcer *Tokyo Disneyland "Disney's Halloween" (2003–2007) (Narrator) References External links *Across Entertainment page *Anime News Network Page ar:كويتشي يامادرا ca:Kōichi Yamadera cv:Коити Ямадэра de:Kōichi Yamadera es:Kōichi Yamadera fr:Kōichi Yamadera ko:야마데라 고이치 id:Kōichi Yamadera it:Kōichi Yamadera hu:Jamadera Koicsi ms:Kōichi Yamadera nl:Koichi Yamadera ja:山寺宏一 pl:Kōichi Yamadera pt:Kōichi Yamadera ru:Ямадэра, Коити sq:Koichi Yamadera fi:Kōichi Yamadera tl:Kōichi Yamadera zh:山寺宏一 Category:1961 births Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese impressionists (entertainers) Category:Japanese radio personalities Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Miyagi Prefecture Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Across Entertainment